bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Game Boy Advance mini-games in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo
Summary Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Nosehair Technique - Explosive Hanage Shinken Purukogi Game (プルコギゲーム, Purukogi Gēmu): In this game, you control a blue bear. You go "Kogi" (to the right) with the A button, and you go "Puru" (to the left) with the B button. Watch the sequence the two first bears perform and repeat it when it's your turn. If you fail, you'll try to make up some excuses for it, but Bo-bobo will say not to worry. This game has appeared in all four Game Boy Advance games. In Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle, this is a secret mini-game that can only be played by finding a goldfish that hides in several different attractions. Once it has been found once in the Evil Blood Mansion, once in the Kappa Forest, three times in the Uncle Goldfish Show, and once in OVER's castle, you'll need to find a key hidden on the ground floor of the castle and use it on pig's butt door inside Ruby's room. You'll then be in the Purukogi Dojo (プルコギ道場), where you can talk to one of the bears there and play the mini-game. In Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale, this game is an unlockable mini-game that can be found inside the Lighthouse. また入っちゃってるよ！！ 「ボ」ゲー1作目からおなじみの、真似っこゲーム！！ クマの動きにあわせて、ＡＢボタンを押しまくれ！！ Hell's Gate (地獄の門): In this game, you race against Don Patch, while playing as Bo-bobo who rides a vacuum cleaner. Press A to accelerate and R to jump over cars and other obstacles. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle Ninja Ochoboguchi-kun (忍者おちょぼ口君): In this game, you have to move Ochoboguchi-kun to the center area of the screen and move to get as many fish sausages as you can, while avoiding the black weights, which deduct points from your score at the end of the level. Move by pressing left or right, jump by pressing B and throw shurikens by pressing A. At the end your score will be calculated. The time will end when the flying clock finishes it's trip from the right to the left side of the screen. This game is based on the Hudson game of the manga series, "Ninja Hattori-kun". ＦＣでミリオンヒットを記録した、忍者●●●●くんのリメイク。 ちくわを取れば得点になるけど、鉄アレイに当たるとタイムロス！ Bollenger (ボレンジャー, Borenjā): In this game you play as Bo-bobo, who has to get to the front train car while avoiding enemies and then enter the bottom to save Dengakuman from Kanemaru. This game is a parody of the Hudson game, "Challenger". Captain Ishida's Mars de Pon (キャプテン石田の火星でポン, Kyaputen Ishida no Kasei de Pon): In this Space Invaders-style mini-game, you play as Tokoro Tennosuke. You move him by pressing left and right and press A or B to shoot the enemies that cross the top of the screen while trying to stop them from landing onto the the ground. You must be careful, as a single hit from the enemies will cause an instant loss, as well as if they destroy all the "nu" handkerchief shields. The game ends when the limit of 60 seconds finally ends. In Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle, this game is unlocked by entering "Captain Ishida" (キャプテンいしだ) when starting a new file. 天の助！！大根をブッぱなして、エイリアンの侵攻を阻止せよっ！！ でもぬのハンカチの壁は、すべての弾が貫通するので気をつけろ！！ Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors Manly Man Soda (漢ソーダ, Otoko Sōda): ＡＢを交互に連打すると、いっぱい飲めるから！！ ムセないようにがんばれ！ ムリして吸いこむと…バフーッ！ 噴きだすと得点が下がるうえ、ソーダがグラスに戻っちゃうから…きたない… DENBO CHAN This game is a parody of the Hudson game, "Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu". It can be unlocked by entering Achō (アチョー) when starting a new file. 13年ぶりによみがえる、伝説のアクションゲーム。 つぎつぎと生えてくる人形を、田ボちゃんの華麗なキックで、バッタバッタと蹴りこわしていこう！！ STAR BOLDIER In this parody of Hudson's famous shooting game, "Star Soldier", you play as Bobopatchnosuke. This mini-game takes place on the same playing field as the original game, but Bo-bobo characters take the place of the enemies. At the end of the game, you enter a boss battle against Serviceman, who stands on top of a spaceship. It can be unlocked by entering Takahashi Meijin (たかはしめいじん) when starting a new file. ボボパッチの助の"マジで"弾で、迫りくる敵機を撃ち落そう！ パワーアップや、"Ｚ（ゼグ）"とかのボーナスもそのまんま入っているから、 意外にやりこめるんだよなぁ～これ。 ボボパッチの助最強形態になったら、５方向に弾が撃てるようになるぞ！！ とにかく連射しまくろっ！！ Bakuto Hajike Taisen Trial Version (体験版, Taikenhan): ボボボーボ・ボーボボ 対戦格闘ゲームなのかぁ？(仮) なんと２００４年夏に発売予定の対戦格闘ゲームをちょうとだけ(?)ちょうぞ！！ ２００４年夏に発売予定 買え！！ そして ハジケるのだ！！ Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle BoBomberman (ボボンバーマン, Bobonbāman): A reskin of the classic Bomberman game, consisting of 30 stages, where you play as Bo-bobo. The enemies are Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke, Torpedo Girl, and the boogers inside Bo-bobo. This game is unlocked by beating the story mode with Bo-bobo. Drive Away Evil Spirits (悪霊退散, Akuryō Taisan): In this game, you play as Tokoro Tennosuke. You must use the A and B buttons to shoot "Nu Beams" at the "Ne Demons" on screen (each button fires at one cross-hair), trying to kill as much of them as possible. This game be unlocked by pressing top left, bottom right, right, left, left, top left, up, right, right, bottom right, down, right, bottom right, and start at the title screen. Dengaku Flag Raising (田楽はた上げ, Dengaku Hataage): This is a simple game of moving flags up and down. Use the L button to move the white flag and the R button to move the red flag, and try to do what you're told. If you make a mistake, Dengakuman will scream at you with a demonic face. This game is unlocked by beating the story mode with Dengakuman. Quiz Hair Hunt de Pon☆ (クイズ 毛狩りでポン☆, Quiz Kegari de Pon☆): A 15-question quiz, with four possible answers to choose from. This game is unlocked by obtaining the Pon Taro card. THE ISAO In this game, you play as Denbo and smash pottery. Time your nun-chucks' strikes so that you press the A button when the arrow is as close to the top of the gauge as possible. This game is unlocked by beating the story mode with Denbo. Kibahage Duel (キバハゲ デュエル, Kibahage De~yueru): You play a game of Ganeme with the game's cards. Once your cards have been dealt, use the first option to change some of your cards (press up to pick the cards you wanna change) up to 2 times, the second option to reveal your cards and the third one to quit. This game is unlocked by obtaining the Kibahage card. Death Money Slot (デスマネー スロット, Desu Manē Surotto): A slot game. You gamble your current points, and depending on the slot result, you may win more points. The characters that appear on the slots give a certain amount of points when lined-up: *Kabeo: 5pts *Suzu: 10pts *Gunkan: 15pts *Lamune: 20pts *Kinen: 25pts *Purupu: 35pts *OVER: 50pts *Halekulani: -100pts This game is unlocked by beating the story mode with Halekulani. "Nu" Offering Game (ぬ献上ゲーム, Nu Kenjō Gēmu): In this game, you play as Lambada, who is a servant of the "Nu" King: Tokoro Tennosuke. Pick the "nu"s that fall from the sky (or use the A button to pick them up from the ground), organizing them to form three "nu" columns, and present them to the king. You get a bonus if you form three "nu" columns (a Nu Handkerchief). If a column has more than three "nu", you lose. This game is unlocked by beating the story mode with Tokoro Tennosuke. Trivia References Category:Video games